Blackened Sun Moonlight
by Stupid-Frog Monkey
Summary: Morsie Keenda was happy. Everything was going her way. Until one early morning escapade left her and one of her closest friends scarred for life...the story of how one girl learned to live with the horrible disease that plagues one of my favorite characters of all time, Remus Lupin a Love story, with tons of angst if you're into that.
1. Werewolf

I sat on the cool dew covered ground a smile on my face. It was early morning, my favorite time of the day. I was wearing  
summer dress, white, and shimmery. Classic Deredee Acadamy dress code, seeing as we are currently in Australia,  
It's hot all the time. "Morsie? Are you out there again?" My best friend Maisa came outside. "Yeah Maize." I bet the  
only reason we're friends is because we were roomed together, because our initals. M.K. for Morsiae Keenda and  
Maisa Kloren. "Cool, well you know if Miss. Dunger catches you out here again..." She trailed off, knowing I already knew.  
"Yeah, Yeah...but really what could happen?" I asked. The next thing we knew we were waking up in the Hospital in Wizard  
Sydney.

"Oh, Morsiae! We thought you were gonna die!" My mother, Kendra Keenda exclaimed from my left side, her  
Boyfriend Kyle was snoozing on my right. "Oh...what happened?" I asked her cautiously. "You were attacked.  
By a...a..." She bursed into tears. "A werewolf!" She yelled. "Oh my... am I? Am I...one of..." I asked scared. She nodded.  
I knew the troubles faced by werewolves in the Wizarding community...I would never be accepted. And now, niether  
would Maize..."What about Maisa? Is she OK? She didn't...did she?" I asked even more frightened than before. "No.  
Well, they're not a hundred percent sure...but...we're praying. Maisa, she can hardly bare the bullying...theres no way  
that she could ever stand the predjudice that comes with being..." She stopped talking and began crying again.

A few weeks after I had gotten out of the Hospital I had recived a letter from Deredee.  
Dear ,  
We have caught the Werewolf that had transmitted the virus to you,  
but for the safety of the other students here, we will not be allowing you back.  
We have taken apon ourselves to enroll you in our sister school in England, Hogwarts. Please  
accept our apologies, we hope there is no grudges held. Under different circumstance, we would have made  
accomodations. Here is the list of items you will need, your flight is next week, Head Master Dumbledore  
has been made aware you will be joining, and your circumstances, and has made arangements, expect an  
Owl from him in the near furture.  
Allenada Mooresamne

I balled the letter up on the floor and followed it. "Morsie?" I heard Maize ask from the corridor. "Yeah?" I  
whispered from where I was on the floor. "May I come in?" She asked quietly. "Go on ahead..." I replied, turns out,  
Maisa did get bitten, but they won't know if it was transmitted until she changed. "Did you get a letter?" She asked  
I nodded. I heard her sit on my bed. "Its awful, isn't it? The way they're just...throwing us out? I mean, we were straight  
O students, with nothing standing in our way. Why does this stuff have to happen?" Her voice was strangled. And  
she sobbed quietly after she stopped talking.

"I don't know Maize. I don't know." I whispered to myself.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
I am...'New' to this, I've been...going through some stuff...and really, I just want your opinions,  
and, to warn you, this is going to have a hell of a twist coming up, so...keep your big boy (girl) pants on.  
Cuz you'll need 'em.


	2. Hogwarts Express

I woke early, like normal. I dressed in black jean short shorts, and a white shirt, with green thongs (flipflops)  
Maisa was staying with us seeing as her mother and step-dad Reggie were out and about exploring the world, well,  
Muggle world anyway since Reg was a Muggle. "Morsie? You up already?" My mum asked from the hall. "Yeah mum.  
We're going to Wizard Sydney to get all the things on the lists right?" I inquired. "Yes Hun. Let me just go wake Maisa  
and we'll be on our way, OK?" She asked. "Yeah. Do you want me to wake her, and you get started wih breakfast?"  
I asked her. "Nah, Kyle's got that covered." I heard her walk down the hard wood hall way floor, click-clack, click-clack

Soon, the four of us were situated in a small farie boat out to Wizard Sydney. You see the way it works is, that the  
group of about five or six, take the boat to a certain distance, then the ocean opens up, and we fall down into the  
muggle ledgend, Atlantis, but everyone calls it Wizard Sydney, and soon, it was it's official name.  
"Mum, when we leave...are you guys coming with us?" I asked her. She nodded. Kyle whispered something to her and  
she nodded. "Guys we have something important to tell you." Mum said, seriously. "We're expecting! This time next  
year, you'll have a baby brother, or sister! Isn't that wonderful? Oh! And we're not just coming with you, but we're  
going to live in England too!" She yelled, the other passengers, Rodger and Chrissie Danials, looked over at us  
in shock.

"Wow Mum...that's um. Surprising news...you mean like, you'll live there during the year, and be back here during  
breaks, or..." I asked not wanting to cut all ties with my mother land. "Yes, yes hun, theres now way I'd get rid of our home!  
Besides, I'm hoping we'd be back here the time the baby's due...but. You never know right? We might have a little  
brit on our hands..." She smiled literally glowing all over her body. Wizarding pregnancies, are extremely different  
from muggle pregnacies,we have different symptoms, and about half way through, you lose all ability to proform magic,  
we glow, if it's not a squib, so thank goodness she's glowing because she'd freak if she had  
to teach a kid to get along in the muggle world, she didn't take Muggle Studies after all...

The shopping trip went well. I learned the Hogwarts dresscode was very loose, that we could wear anything we  
as long as it's dressy, and the school uniform on fridays and mondays, so ever other day of the week we can wear  
thing. Which is great.

"SO..." Was the only word I uttered the day we moved to Great Britain, and the answer I recived was only nods. The  
moments before Maisa and I got on the train were awkward. We did not speak, my mother, was the only one with  
us, Kyle had stayed behind to House-Hunt...he decided Muggle London would be safest, and that we would live  
in an apartment. Luckies. "Morsie, I got a present for you and Maisa," She handed me a small bundle, seconds after  
that the whistle sounded for us to get on the train. "Oh great!" Maize hissed tugging harshly on her trunk.

We sat in a mostly empty compartment when suddenly the door busted open to reveal three boys, one with scraggly  
blond-brown hair, and green-grey-blue eyes, his face was littered with scars and opened cuts, like he ran through  
a forest. The next, a boy with sculpted messy hair, like he woke up at the crack of dawn to gel, and spray his hair.  
They sat across from me and Maize, and the final one, a boy with glasses and overly long hair, that spiked up  
unnaturally, placed himself closely to Maize.

"Eh...'ello, I'm Morsiae, and this is me bestie, Maisa." I said, when I'm nervous, my accent just...it's not pretty.  
"New students aye? And Aussies too..." The one with perfectly messy hair said apprasingly. "Igh, yes, we're from  
Australia. Got a problem mate?" Maisa said purposely. "No! NO we don't!" The boy with blond hair said.

"So, what's your reason for coming here?" He asked. "Well, could we first know your names?" Maisa asked him. To  
which he replied, "OH! How impolite of me. I'm Remus Lupin, this is Sirius Black, and the one next to you Maisa is  
James Potter, our other friend Peter decided to sit somewhere else...anyway, the answer?" Remus answered in a  
rush. "Yes well. We came here because our old school would not accept us back, because of a condition that befell  
me, and possibly her." I said figuring honesty is the best policy. "Oh? What condition?" Sirius asked. "Well, it's a  
secret. If you guess it maybe we'll answer, but probably not." Maisa answered him.

"OK. Here goes. Plague?" He threw out there. We shook our heads. "O'l rights. Dragon Pox?" James mumbled. "Nope!"  
"Ice fleas?" Remus asked. "No, here's a hint, one word, eight letters." Long story short, none of them guessed.

**REMUS' POV **

**I watched her sit, chatting nervously with her friend after the illness conversation had ended. Her black hair and **  
**blue eyes, her dark skin, there were no common characteristics between Morsiae and Maisa. Maisa had blond hair**  
**and green-brown eyes, more Padfoot's speed, though Maisa seemed of average intellect but Morsiae, she...**  
**she must be a genius, the way you can see her mind moving a thousand miles, away yet here all at once...just like**  
**Prongs says about me. **

**She was different, a scar on her neck screamed out to me, I've seen it before, raised, red, and non fading and **  
**suddenly I knew what she was, just as I thought that, her eyes flashed to mine. She knew mine as well. We were**  
**the same. "Remus, don't tell." She whispered, no one else heard, that I am sure of. But how long would it be until **  
**my friends knew as well...**

A/N: Don't be MEANNNN! Remus is MINE! You CAN'T HAVE HIMMMM! Spoiler, he and Maisa go out  
to make Sirius Jelly...so look out for that because it will be subtle.  
PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! -Beatriz


	3. Gryfindor

It's only a weeks until the full moon. I've already transformed, but Maisa, she hasn't, she has the symptoms, but  
doesn't transform. Thankfully. "Morsiae! Don't think about it you know how it makes you, you'll make yourself sick!"  
Maisa scolded as we waited in line to be sorted, we'd probably be the last ones to be sorted seeing as we're both K's  
I hoped we were in the same house...any house as long as we weren't separated. "Keenda, Morsiae!" Someone yelled  
from the front of the room.

I walked confidently, well as confidently as I can since the 'Incident' I sat on the wobbly little stool, and the woman,  
McGonagall or some such dropped a small hat onto my head. 'Hmmm. Curious, yes, Pureblood, good hearted, brave,  
extremely intelligent. Well, you're a jack of all traits dear, but I think you'd do best as a..."GRYFINDOR!" It belted  
out making me jump slightly in the chair, if it can be called that.

I walked down to the Gryfindor table, worried, I had a feeling Maisa wouldn't be put in Gryfindor. "Morsiae!" I heard  
Remus say from right smack in the middle of the Table. "Oi! Pretty girl Sit here, 'wif me!" A short boy with a small head  
and little tiny eyes, yelled grabbing my hand. I jerked away from him and hissed. "I would never sit with you." And  
with that I walked swiftly and sat next to Remus and his friends. "Morsiae, this is my friend we were telling you about  
Peter," He said nodding to the boy beside Sirius. I sat in the middle of Remus and James.

"So, what year are you Morse?" Sirius asked trying to make conversation, or to see if I was too young for him I  
presumed. Remus choked on his pumpkin juice. "What? Did I say something funny?" Sirius asked obviously  
confused. "No. It's nothing Pads. Just remembering something that Morsiae said earlier..." Remus made an excuse.

I wondered how we could do that...I'd have to look into it. I looked at Remus and he nodded. "I think I'll show you where to go tonight, Kay?" I nodded back to him in answer. "Are you going to answer my question?" Sirius asked impatiently. "I'm fifth year, what about you guys? Same?" I asked them all. "Yeah..." Soon McGonagall called Maisa...After about fifteen seconds the same hat that sorted me into Gryfindor sorted her into Hufflepuff. My one and only friend left from Australia, Gone.

We probably won't even have any classes together. Great. "Hey It'll be alright Morsiae...no problem, you'll get to see her all the time, whenever you want. Really." James said vindictively. "OK." I was definitely depressed.

After dinner Remus held true to his promise and showed me to the library, unfortunately curfew had struck before we could look for any books, and we had to go. I slept soundly, and woke at my normal time, the ungodly hour of three, dressed, did the whole morning routine, and trotted down the stairs to the luxurious common room. Where I met a surprised, and similarly ready Remus.

A/N: I don't know if I ended this one on a good spot, but I'm sick, and well...yah know. Reviews! I know you're reading it, I can see you! So review, please I'll be your bestie!


End file.
